Lovely Day
by minamishiho
Summary: Hari Minggu adalah hari yang penting bagi keluarga Usui, tapi Usui Takumi harus absen kali ini. Sekuel dari 'Ordinary Morning.' Taku X Misa future fic.


**Lovely Day**

_Disclaimer: Maid-sama! bukanlah punya saya melainkan punya Hiro Fujiwara sensei._

* * *

Hari Minggu adalah hari yang paling penting bagi keluarga Usui.

Ah, senang berjumpa kembali. Namaku Usui Asagao, putri dari Ayuzawa Misaki yang berganti nama menjadi Usui Misaki sejak menikah dengan ayahku, Usui Takumi. Saat ini usiaku 16 tahun dan bersekolah di almamater ayah dan ibu, SMA Seika, sejak musim semi tahun ini.

Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini adalah hari Minggu pertama sejak aku masuk SMA dan seperti yang sudah kubilang di awal tadi, hari Minggu adalah hari yang paling penting bagi keluarga Usui. Di hari ini aku dan kedua orang tuaku biasa mengadakan acara khusus keluarga seharian mulai pagi sampai malam. Kami memasak bersama (tepatnya aku dan ayah yang memasak sementara ibu merapikan meja makan), bermain permainan outdoor bersama (seperti permainan lompat tali seratus kali dalam semenit dan semacamnya), dan lain-lain. Pokoknya kegiatan keluarga yang biasa. Sejak kecil seingatku kami tak pernah absen dalam kegiatan ini.

Kecuali Minggu ini, sepertinya.

"Apa maksudmu tidak bisa ikut kegiatan hari ini, Takumi?" tanya ibu sambil menatap ayah dengan tatapan yang nyaris bisa membunuh. "Maksudku aku tidak bisa ikut kegiatan hari ini," jawab ayah dengan nada datar, membuat ibu kelihatan makin murka. "Bukan itu maksudku, bodoh! Apa alasanmu?" ibu bertanya sekali lagi.

"Makanya kalau bertanya yang jelas, Misa-chan."

"Diam kau, alien sakit jiwa! Dan jangan panggil aku Misa-chan!"

Aku menggelengkan kepala melihat pertengkaran konyol mereka hari ini. Kalau dipikir-pikir sudah beberapa hari ini mereka tidak bertengkar seperti ini. Hebat juga. "Chef Katagiri hari ini tiba dari Perancis dan mengadakan seminar kuliner khusus undangan. Aku salah satu undangannya," jawab ayah. Sekedar mengingatkan, ayahku adalah seorang pria yang memilki gelar doktor di bidang hukum yang bekerja sebagai patissier dan terkadang menulis essay kritik terhadap seni tradisional Jepang. Ibu membelalakan mendengar jawaban itu. "Chef Katagiri? Patissier terkenal itu?" tanya ibu seolah tak percaya. Sebagai mantan maid yang sampai sekarang masih berhubungan dengan mantan bosnya saat bekerja di kafe maid, ibu lumayan punya wawasan luas soal dunia kuliner. Ayah mengangguk. "Jadi, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa ikut acara rutin kita hari ini," ujar ayah dengan sorot mata menyesal, menatap ibu dan aku bergantian.

"Ya... yah, kalau memang begitu apa boleh buat," gumam ibu sambil menundukkan kepala. Wajahnya kelihatan kecewa sekali. Ayah tersenyum jahil sambil mengusap kepala ibu. "Ternyata Misa-chan sedih sekali ya, ditinggal tuannya?" ujarnya dengan nada menggoda, membuat ibu mengangkat kepala dan berteriak tepat di depan wajah ayah.

"Dasar Usui payah!"

"Hei, Misa-chan, kau ini juga Usui, lho."

"Berisik!"

Dan mereka mulai lagi. Aah, pasangan bodoh.

* * *

"Karena ayahmu tidak ada, ayo kita masak berdua, Asagao-chan!"

Saat ini aku dan ibu sedang berada di dapur. Aku agak ngeri mendengar kata-kata barusan. "Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang memasak?" aku mengusulkan. "Bicara apa kau? Mana mungkin ibu membiarkanmu masak sendirian?"

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah! Ayo kita masak!" seru ibu dengan semangat yang berlebihan. Aku benar-benar merasa khawatir sekarang. "Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Apa kau tidak percaya dengan kemampuan memasak ibu?" tanya ibu begitu melihat aku tak bergeming sama sekali. Aku tidak sampai hati menjawab jujur kalau aku memang merasa begitu tapi aku juga tidak bisa bohong. "Tenang saja! Ibu sudah berlatih keras setiap hari saat kau ada di sekolah! Kemampuan ibu sudah berkembang pesat!" kata ibu dengan nada super yakin. Melihat keyakinannya itu membuatku semakin tidak tega untuk mempertahankan usulanku dan terpaksa setuju dengan harapan semoga tidak ada masalah.

...

Tentu saja harapanku tidak terkabul semudah itu.

"Ibu! Matikan kompornya!" seruku sambil mengangkat panci dari atas kompor dengan api membara tinggi. Dengan panik ibu mematikan kompor tanpa memakai sarung tangan dan membakar tangannya sendiri.

"Aduh! Aduh!"

"Ibu! Ibu tak apa-apa?"

"Ti, tidak apa-apa. Hanya luka bakar ringan," jawab ibu sambil tersenyum meringis. "Luka bakar ringan?" ulangku saat melihat pergelangan tangan kanan ibu merah dan bengkak. Aku baru mengerti alasan kenapa ayah sebegitu kerasnya melarang ibu masuk dapur. Sambil mengobati luka ibu, dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya kenapa rumah kami masih utuh kalau dia benar-benar latihan memasak selama aku ada di sekolah?

"Cukup. Ibu duduk saja di sini sementara aku merapikan dapur dan memasak makanan kita," aku berkata tegas. Sepertinya ibu melihat sesuatu di mataku yang membuatnya tak sanggup membantah. "Saat seperti ini kau mirip sekali dengan ayahmu," gerutu ibu sambil memainkan perban di pergelangan tangannya. Aku memutar bola mata mendengarnya. Sepanjang waktu dia selalu bilang begitu. "Aku memang selalu mirip ayah," timpalku sambil berjalan ke dapur.

"Benar! Kau mirip sekali dengannya! Sifat cuekmu, jahilmu, seringaimu, semua mirip dia!" seru ibu seolah sedang berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Aku tertawa mendengar keluhan rutinnya barusan. "Bahkan tawamu yang seperti itu juga! Ah, alien mesum sakit jiwa!" lagi-lagi dia bermonolog sendiri. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya.

Saat aku membawa makanan ke meja dapur, tanpa sengaja aku mendengar ibu berbisik lirih;

"Takumi bodoh, aku rindu padamu."

Baru berpisah bebarapa jam saja sudah bilang begitu. Sudah kubilang kan tadi? Pasangan bodoh.

* * *

"Asagao-chan, ayo kita adu siapa yang paling cepat mengelilingi taman dalam waktu lima menit!"

Tiga jam setelah makan siang, kami berada di taman dekat rumah. Aku mendesah mendengar tantangan ibu. Biasanya dia menantang ayah dan aku hanya mengikuti mereka dari belakang tapi karena ayah tidak ada, akulah yang dia tantang. "... Baik," jawabku. Kami mengambil ancang-ancang di depan air mancur taman dan melemaskan otot sejenak. "Siap? Mulai!"

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga karena tahu ibu tak akan senang kalau aku tidak serius. Pohon-pohon, para penjual makanan yang terkejut, dan semua yang berada di taman berkelebat cepat di sekitarku. Sudah lama aku tidak berlari sebebas ini sejak pertandingan atletik terakhir kelas 3 SMP.

Setelah kira-kira lima menit, aku berhenti di tempat kami memulai. Kulihat ibu berhenti lima detik setelah aku. "Hah... hah... kau dapat berapa, Asagao-chan?" tanya ibu sambil terengah-engah. "Lima puluh," jawabku tanpa ragu. Mulut ibu ternganga sambil berguman, "aku hanya dapat 47," sebelum berseru, "ayo kita ulang lagi!"

"Lagi? Tapi Ibu sudah kehabisan napas begitu..."

"Pokoknya sampai ibu melampauimu! Dan awas, jangan sengaja mengalah!"

"..."

Begitulah ibuku.

Ibu baru menyerah tiga jam setelah matahari terbenam karena kakinya tak sengaja terluka saat menginjak ranting tajam. Walau aku panik karena darah yang keluar banyak sekali, diam-diam aku lega karena kalau tidak begitu, ibu pasti akan terus ngotot sampai pagi. Menurutku orang yang bisa mengelilingi taman 47 kali dalam semenit itu sudah dikategorikan orang luar biasa. Seharusnya ibu tidak usah ngotot menyaingi aku yang mewarisi darah alien (begitu dia menyebutnya) ayahku.

Aku memapah ibu yang setengah pingsan karena demam akibat luka bakar tadi siang dan luka yang baru saja didapatnya. Setelah tiba di rumah dan mengobatinya, aku membawa ibu ke kamarnya dan menghempaskan tubuh ke sofa ruang tamu. Bagiku, hari ini sangat melelahkan secara fisik dan mental.

"Aku pulang."

Terdengar suara ayah dari _genkan. _"Selamat datang, Ayah," sahutku tanpa bergerak sedikitpun saat ayah tiba di ruang tamu tempatku berada. "Mana ibumu, Asagao-chan?" tanya ayah yang menyadari ibu tak ada bersamaku. "Tidur. Ayah, sebaiknya ayah tidak bolos acara keluarga kita lagi apapun yang akan terjadi," aku menyarankan sungguh-sungguh.

Sepertinya ayah langsung paham kalau aku serius karena dia duduk di hadapanku dan bertanya, "Memang ada apa?"

"Hari ini, ibu ngotot membantuku memasak dan membakar pergelangan tangannya," aku memulai. Ayah tercengang menatapku. "Serius. Kulitnya memerah tapi dia bilang itu 'luka bakar ringan.' Terus dia menantangku lomba lari di taman dan menolak pulang sebelum berhasil mengalahkanku tapi memintaku tidak mengalah. Kami bakal terus ada di sana kalau saja kakinya tidak tertusuk ranting dan berdarah banyak sekali," lanjutku. Wajah ayah semakin memucat karena syok. Aku menatap iris mata ayah yang bentuk dan warnanya sama persis denganku – satu-satunya ciri fisik yang menunjukkan kemiripanku dengannya – dan kembali berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Hanya ayah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menghadapinya."

Ayahku tersenyum mendengar kata-kataku barusan. "Ayah tahu," ujarnya sambil mengusap rambutku. Dia berdiri dan bergumam pelan, "Saatnya menjenguk Misa-chan tersayang," lalu berkedip padaku sebelum keluar dari ruang tamu untuk, tak diragukan lagi, membuat 'perhitungan' dengan ibuku.

Tak sampai semenit kemudian suara khas itu kembali terdengar.

"Mau apa kau, alien mesum sakit jiwa?"

Selama ini aku selalu berpikir hari Minggu kami adalah hari yang terindah tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, jeritan itulah yang membuat setiap hari jadi hari yang indah.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__Asagao kembali! Kali ini umurnya 16 tahun tapi sifatnya kayaknya nggak jauh beda dari dia yang 10 tahun..._

_Berhubung gue agak down karena hampir nggak ada review di A Thousand Years (walau trafficnya lumayan), maka untuk sementara cerita itu akan di tunda sementara dan itulah yang membuat gue tergoda bikin cerita ini._

_Yah, gitu aja deh. Mind to RnR?_


End file.
